Powerful Manipulation
by digidestined4eva
Summary: HIATUS. High School is never what it looks like. When certain paths cross, a powerful event occurs and heroes are needed...or else darkness will take over... OldRival, MangaQuest, Frantic with additional triangles. AU.
1. Coincidence

**Hey! It's another Pokespe fic! (This site and many others are seriously lacking them) So...my stories may not have been the best, but I tried really hard on this one! Girl – Blue/Boy-Green, Geez, I hate that mixup...Oh, **_**italics**_**are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own!**

**EDIT: Some parts here have been re-written, thanks to the advice from the reviewers! Oh, and I forgot to make one thing clear, the project wasn't explained because Blue wasn't paying attention in class ^^**

**EDIT: Wow that was boring. (Just re-read it) I rewrote it, hoping it would be better.**

**Blue's POV**

"And we all know that Abra..." The teacher droned on and on about some random historical subject, so I decided to look out the window. The sun was bright and high in the summer sky, the sky was beautiful and cloudless, and it was as if the tree outside was mocking me, like it was saying, 'Haha! You're stuck inside!'

The plain, white walls of the classroom gave it a dull look, and no-one had anything to look at to past the time. The desks were in lines and we were stuck sitting next to the same person every year. To tell you the truth, it sucked.

I began to drift off into a place full of bright lights and city landscapes. I walked along the stony path in peace. The air was cool and fresh, I breathed deeply. I continued to walk down the path, going around others that were walking in the opposite direction.

I snapped back to reality when I heard the teacher call my name, "Blue! You'll be in a group with Green, Red, Yellow, Silver, Gold, Crystal and two new transfer students whom you will meet shortly." The teacher told me, pointing to various people among the room. "Okay!" I replied 'cheerfully'.

Thoughts ran around my head, _Oh great. I don't even know these people! Except for Yellow and Silver of course, and I guess Red and Green a little, and the new students?! What do I look like? A person who likes helping out newbies?! Or even a perfect role model?! Yeah right._

"Blue! We're in the same group!" Yellow exclaimed as she ran over happily to where I sat.

"Yup, that's right! We definitely are!" I replied excitedly, she just smiled back. Yellow is an adorable and simple blonde haired girl who loves to draw and sleep. She is generally a very nice person, although she _is_a bit dense.

Across the room, I saw Red and a boy in goggles (whom I assumed was Gold) hi-five each other and smile/grin simultaneously in my direction, with a thumbs up. A few metres away from the two stood Green and Silver who were both staring off into some unknown world. My gaze then lingered on the dark-haired girl which was sitting next to Yellow's now empty seat, scribbling furiously in her notebook. She didn't really seem to notice what was going on, just what she had written.

I felt Yellow's warm eyes wander expectantly to my face so I turned back to her, "Well I guess we should really start getting our group together, huh?"

Just as if she was waiting for me to ask, she laughed and I managed to make out a brief, "Okay!"

Just as I was standing up though, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. A messy-haired brunette girl and a dark-haired-boy-who-was-wearing-a-white-hat-which-almost-completely-concealed-his-hair-anyway introduced themselves awkwardly as Sapphire and Ruby. I smiled sweetly at them and asked "Oh! So are you the new transfer students?"

"Yeah..." Ruby started, "We're in your group!" Sapphire ended loudly for him. I faked a smile and asked them if they could kindly round up the rest of our group so they dashed off to do exactly that.

A few minutes of comfortable silence later, they came back with the others in tow. Instead of spending the first few minutes organizing the project on Psychic Pokēmon (or so I was told), our group spent the time with introductions. Surprisingly, little was learnt. Unsurprisingly, the teacher spotted us goofing off.

I saw him glaring at me for a split second and I quickly turned back to the group. Right, since I was the oldest he would blame it on me if the group wasn't ready.

"Hey, uh, why don't we get started?" I asked cautiously, trying not to interfere with the current collection of arguments. "Okay, let's go!" Red exclaimed before pulling Green and Gold to a rectangular array of white desks and motioning for us to go follow. _That was easier than I thought._

We were just sitting down, when the teacher casually strolled up to our table and asked, "How are you going? On task everyone?"

"We were, uh, just, uh, planning!" Red replied nervously, seeing that we hadn't actually started.

The teacher raised his eyebrows but said nothing and walked over to another, more co-operative table. After checking every group, he walked up to the front and bellowed, "Take this assignment home! You may meet up and work on it because we have more work to do at school!" Here, everyone groaned. "Remember, it is due next Friday!" Then, right on time, the bell rang. "Class dismissed!"

Everyone made a beeline for the door, before disappearing quickly into the crowded hallway. When I finally got outside, I spotted my group surrounding one of our school's huge Sakura trees. I yelled out to them, hoping they could hear me. "What are you guys doing?!" Sapphire, having the loudest voice yelled back, "Come here! We're having a group meeting!"

I walked quickly over but when I got there, it seemed like the area was going to explode from the power of the hostility floating in the air. Well, actually hostility wouldn't be the right word. It would be more like, everyone just wanted to get the hell out of there and go home. But hey, who wanted to stay at school longer than they should?

"So, were you waiting for me?" I asked, uncomfortable with the looks they were all giving me. The school yard was practically empty already, with the occasional person playing a ball game or someone looking awfully suspicious sneaking around.

"Obviously." Green responded bluntly. Everyone else just nodded or looked away. I guess it was up to me to get this over with then.

"So, how about we meet on Friday?" I suggested with fake enthusiasm.

"Can't, if I want to keep my reputation as champ." Gold answered quickly. Once again, everyone nodded or looked away.

"Of what?" I asked this still wasn't looking good.

"Billiards." He stated, with a look that said 'duh'. And you know what everyone else did? Yup, nodded or looked away. This group was getting on my nerves.

After a discussion about meeting dates and all the other important things involved in a project, we all decided to head home. Of course, it wasn't much of a discussion if I said everything and only Red, Yellow and Gold bothered to answer. Everyone else of course, did the same thing. I know you're probably sick of hearing it but yes, they either nodded or looked away.

Since we all walked the same path halfway anyway, we walked together for a while. Once we reached the halfway intersection and were about to go our separate ways, we were stopped by a hovering black and white sphere which orbited around a star shaped object.

As if it reacted to movement, it suddenly shot out strings of multiple colors, each which winded tightly around our wrists, trapping us. There was no way out. The sudden force of the blue string wrapping around my wrist made me lose balance, I had just regained it when it tugged on my wrist, tightening its grasp.

I stumbled forward clumsily, and I saw the others rush towards me while trying to fight back their own string. A rich smell wafted through the air. The last thing I felt was a pair of strong hands preventing me from falling any further and a panicked voice asking, "Are you okay?"

**Well, that's one chapter. Should I have made it longer? More descriptive? More dialogue? Please, if you have any advice, please tell me...-yawn- I'm so tired now...see you!**


	2. Unexpected

**Whoa, sorry, I know this took _forever. _(5 months)**** Uhh…thank you Snoaz, SoullessReaper, Mew Mew Kazusa, tammy-is-a-turtle, Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze and MichaelaTheUchiha a lot and a lot for reviewing and giving your opinion! I edited the last chapter twice and I hope you and other readers (if there are any that is) will continue to help me improve, and again, thanks!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to say, from here on it will probably be in AU, unless they…no, don't worry, I won't spoil it for you. Uh, sorry to those who thought differently? And I understand completely if you abandon reading this story because of that.**

**Disclaimer: Listen wise and listen well, I do not own PokeSpecial but I do own this little dot here '.' But not the apostrophes**

**Yellow's POV **_**(let's have the innocent side, shall we?)**_

I became really scared when I saw Blue fall, so I ran over immediately while yelling her name in panic like everyone else did. The light orange string that was wrapped around my wrist tightened and pulled me backwards before I fought back in desperate attempt to run to Blue. I was reasonably close to Blue when she was almost touching the grass, but I knew I wouldn't have enough time to stop her from hitting the ground.

Our only chance was Green, who was the closest to Blue, but would he even bother to try catching her? To my surprise, Green used his free arm to catch Blue while he forcefully dragged the other arm and the glossy, emerald string to support her weight.

"Are you okay?" That was the first time I had ever heard Green's voice in a tone anything other than irritated or calm. Blue's eyes remained shut.

"Rrgh." I looked to my left, to see Red trying to cut the string by chopping at it violently with his hand. Then, the strangest thing happened. Red rested his hand on the crimson string and his hand went straight through it! I looked around and realized no-one else had seen because they were occupied with nursing Blue.

"Red," I whispered to him. "What just happened?" Not that I should be asking him. His face held a bewildered expression as he stared at his hand in shock. He inched closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I was shocked to feel it go straight through my body and come out afterwards.

"I just, don't know." he replied, he gave me a glassy stare.

_I can't tell her, I just can't! _Red's voice echoed in my mind.

"What can't you tell who?" I asked, almost afraid that he'd hate me for prying. Instead, his eyes widened and I grew uneasy under his intense gaze.

"You…you read my mind." He said, uneasily. Then it was my turn to stare. Me? Read his mind? Is this some sort of crazy dream?

_Yellow…_ I heard Blue's voice call me. I left Red and squeezed into the circle around Blue and sat next on the ground next to her. Green looked at me in confusion before, giving me some space.

"What is it?" I asked her, Red may have been telling the truth if I was here hearing her voice. Couldn't anyone else hear it?

_Yellow, you can hear me? _

"Of course I can, Blue." The others stared at me like I was insane, but I knew I wasn't. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Red frantically trying to tap Green on the shoulder but his hand wouldn't make contact. I knew he was keeping quiet to help me concentrate.

_Wow, that's great. Hm? What in the world is Red doing?_

"Yes it is, isn't it? Oh, he's trying to get Green's attention." I saw Green finally notice Red when I said that and Red dragged him off to tell him what was going on.

_Oh. Red has superpowers now doesn't he?_

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her, she seemed to be calmer now and the tone in her voi-I mean thoughts told me she knew something I er, we, didn't.

_He goes through things. Didn't you see him just go through the tree over there?_

I turned and my eyes darted around 'till I finally found Red and Green. The others followed my gaze and watched in horror as Red went through the tree again and again to show Green why he couldn't touch him.

_Whoa, what happened to Red?_

_Ack! He's a ghost!_

_His true nature shines._

_Freaky._

_Amazing!_

Voices flooded my head, making me feel dizzy. So it was true. I could read other's minds. Strange as it may seem, I wasn't freaking out. If Red could go through things, what's so bad about reading minds? I mean, I'd rather do this than be able to do that to be honest.

_Hurry Yellow. You're running out of time, when I come back, I won't have any knowledge of what has happened so you're the only one who knows. But something dark is coming. Especially for you, you must be careful!_

"Blue…" I was responsible for this information…if I am responsible, I won't fail to protect it.

_Yellow. You must do what you need to; you must prevent any more people from getting these strange powers! It's a suffering, I mean it…_

"Powers? Suffering? Wait, Blue! Don't go!" I was beyond confused, what was it that she had to say? A whirlwind of leaves caught me by surprise and I toppled backwards. Quickly, I got back up and went to Blue. Red and Green were just returning when the others crowded them both and overwhelmed them with questions.

Blue's eyes opened slowly as she muttered, "Where am I?"

"At the local park." Green answered before I could say anything. "You should take more care of yourself; you fainted."

Blue got up and dusted herself off. "Oh yeah? Well, I do take good care of myself and why would you care? We met today!"

So she didn't remember. How very amusing. Wait a second, that wasn't me! This is weird. Do I have a conscience or something? Well, I sure hope I don't, I heard in stories how annoying they are.

"Hey Yellow, watcha thinking about?" Gold sat down next to be and lay down with his hands behind his head.

"Oh, nothing." I replied. He didn't have to know did he?

"OW!" The sudden change of volume in his voice made me and most of the others jump and it made a few people passing by stare at him and quicken their pace. I looked at him and was just about to tell him not to yell so loudly when, I saw him holding his yellow and black cap; only half of it was charred black and almost broken off.

"Damn, I need to get a new hat now." he sighed dramatically.

"G-Gold?" I was almost too afraid to speak after seeing the destroyed hat.

"Whoa! That hat is BURNED!" Sapphire yelled, while leaping over to Gold to inspect the hat. Her hand touched Gold's slightly and she leapt back, yelping in shock.

"Your _hand _BURNS!" she hollered. The tips of Sapph's brown hair was burnt, making it look like she had dyed it black. Gold paid no attention as he lay back down and stared at his hands in a similar matter to Red when he had first discovered he could go through things.

His raven colored hair blew softly in the wind and he stared blankly up at the sky which was turning dark. Wait, it was turning dark? Ah, we need to go home! I slapped myself lightly on both cheeks. It wasn't the time to say that! We had a more serious matter to handle. Our-

Bzzzzzzzzt! Crack. Fizzle. Pop!

**Wow, big fail. The next chapter will be up quickly because after that I have to go somewhere and probably won't have time to update anything. Hopefully everything will be updated at least once^^ Thanks for reading!**


	3. Impossible

**Well, a great big thank you to **_**Aosugiru Sora**_** and **_**Raquel **_**for reviewing the poorly written second chapter XD And Unknown, you are now an official owner of the legendary dot '.' Here you go. Thanks for the support both of you!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpecial or the legendary dot but I do own this comma ','. Same conditions apply.**

**Silver's POV**

Bzzzzzzzzt! Crack. Fizzle. Pop!

I inched slowly away from the commotion and stared at the darkening sky. If there was anything going on inside my head, it would be the strong sense of protection I had over my sisterly-figure Blue. If she eventually got those…terrifying powers, I would immediately go hunt the source down.

The first star appeared in the sky, sparkling in a way I have never seen I star shine like before. That's when I was suddenly pushed off the ground and went flying over the trees.

I steered myself out of the treetops and went hurtling back down to the earth. Once I had landed (clumsily), I stood up, my face calm. Blue ran to me.

"What happened?" she asked, the faint look of worry was in her eyes. I lifted my arm slowly and she took it and examined the string which was wildly shivering before it suddenly snapped and water rushed out of my hand and pushed Blue backwards with extreme force.

She then bumped into Green, who somehow appeared behind her, they both tumbled straight through Red, catching him unguarded so he fell over as well and crashed into Yellow which made all four of them end up soaking wet in a huge, leafy bush.

I stared at the heap in the bush, tangled with each other and trying to get out. I turned to see the others' large round eyes staring at me, some in awe, the rest in shock or horror. A random kid stood on a log and stared at me strangely. His face suddenly lit up.

"Woah…I FOUND THE REAL SUPERMAN!!!" he yelled, before running off in excitement.

I sighed and walked over to the bush to help Sapphire get them out. It turned out that strands of Yellow and Blue's hair had gotten caught in Red's half open jacket, Green's pendant had gotten tangled with the keychains on the girls' bags, which were also in a mess, and Red was on top of Blue who was on top of Green who was lying in a somewhat odd position with Yellow who was caught in the nearby prickles and her legs swung over a series of branches and arms.

The position that the four were in was…_awkward_. On the positive side, at least the kid didn't pay attention to them. I began trying to untangle the keychains, as Ruby was gently pulling the girls' hair out of the zip on Red's jacket and Sapphire was dragging them to their feet. Well, except Red, because she couldn't get a hold of him.

I could feel Blue trying to shove Red off, Green trying to bump Blue off, Yellow trying to avoid it all and Red doing nothing. I had just finished pulling the red Marill out of the green Delcatty's chain and was about to move to the oddly colored pair of Pikachu when I felt a sudden blazing heat on my back.

"Hey." It was Gold. I turned around to face him.

"The kid's coming back, you better run, 'Superman!'" he said, in an incredibly irritating way. I followed his gaze to find the same kid from before dashing towards our location, this time with a big group of other kids.

"I saw him for real! He took his friends out in one shot!" the boy yelled boastfully as he ran with his friends. Since I wasn't moving, Gold poked me hard in the back with his billiard cue which had miraculously appeared.

"Run now." he hissed. Gold had always been a good friend, or you could say my only friend apart from Blue. It wasn't that no-one wanted to be friends with me, it's just the two happened to be a bit overprotective. None of them told me the actual reason though. I decided it was best to listen so I began running to a construction site nearby, then I climbed over the fence and stood there silently.

But everyone knew I wasn't the obedient type so after five minutes I got bored of staring at the half constructed wall and decided to explore. The place was dark; I mean really, there was no other word you could use for it. The feeling of being in there was just plain skin crawling even for me. Suddenly, some of my hair fell over my right eye and a cold hand grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Who are you?!" I asked in shock. I could see the figure smirk from the reflection on the broken glass on the ground.

"Your father." he answered. It felt like a ton of bricks had landed on me at that very moment. I looked into the glass at my feet to see if he looked anything like me. To my surprise, I couldn't see anything but black, black clothes; black mask, black rope and most evidently, coal black eyes.

I struggled but he wouldn't let go. "I've finally found you, Silver." I clenched my fist, I hadn't originally wanted to do this to anyone but he was asking for it. A stream of water forced him to let go and slam into the wall.

"Silver…" he looked at me weakly with admiration. I approached him cautiously; every step I took made a thunderous sound in my head. Never once did my sonic silver eyes leave his ghostly black orbs. I was only a few meters away from him when a wall of fire appeared between us.

Gold stood in the shattered hallway and glared fiercely at me. "How many times did I tell you not to get in trouble?!" he asked, demandingly. "If you got hurt, how do you think Blue would feel?! Because of you, Red had to show the kids that he was 'the real Superman' or they wouldn't have left! When I said run, you know I didn't mean 'go to the creepiest place in the neighborhood and talk to this dark looking guy!"

His arm shot through the fire wall as he pointed at the man. I scowled at him and he instantly got the message.

"Sorry Silv, you know I have to." he apologized, ruefully. I frowned slightly at the use of a nickname but accepted his apology anyway. It was a rare chance to see him apologize like this. We left the building, and the mysterious man behind. Once we reached the park, Blue raced up to me again.

"What happened?" she asked, directing the question to both of us. I opened my mouth to tell her but Gold cut me off.

"We just ran into some trouble, that's all." he said, with his old grin back on his face. After that, he began to talk about things with Blue and Yellow joined their conversation. I almost smiled at the sight of the three of them laughing, _almost._

As I left them and their conversation, I felt a hard, round sphere hit me from above. Looking down, I found it was a cherry shaped stone. I looked up; Crystal was sitting on a high tree branch. She looked down at me and smiled, but the distant look in her eyes was still there.

"Here." I threw the stone at her and she caught it quickly.

"Thanks." she smiled again, her aquamarine eyes seemed to glisten secretly, like she knew something I didn't. Which she probably did. To tell the truth, I'd probably have kept the stone, but if I did, I was at high Gold danger risk especially if I said _she_ dropped it.

"Silver!" Wow. Here comes Gold again. What a surprise. That's when it happened. Crys threw a hardcover book aimed straight at Gold's face and he only just managed to make it disintegrate before it hit him.

"Geez! What's your problem?!" he yelled, the book attack was clearly unexpected from the usually quiet study-hard girl. Then again, I didn't know anything about her, except that two/three word description.

"You are." she answered using the same volume. The rest of our group had become silent and I realized night had already fallen. Yellow had a worried look on her face and everyone else was just plain confused. They both glared heatedly at each other, before Crystal's gaze softened and she leapt down from the tree and handed him an egg before bowing.

"The promise, I know." They turned away from each other, their previous expressions returning to their faces. Everyone held a questioning look, but Yellow's face was a look of deeper understanding. I was shocked, to say the least.

I had no choice but to walk up the hill after Gold's sudden retreating figure. "Gold!" I called out to him, but he ignored me. I shot a short blast of water at his back before he stopped.

"Explain." I stated, or more like demanded.

"What's there to explain?" he asked with that grin still on his annoying face. I turned around at the sounds of footsteps. Blue was running towards us, Green trudged along behind her with that indifferent look on his face, Red was watching from a distance, Yellow was further down the hill, examining a flower that was curiously popping out of the ground. Ruby and Sapphire weren't in our sight.

Gold's eyes were closed as he continued to grin innocently at me. Blue's slender hand touched my shoulder lightly, and I felt that feeling. The one that makes you think you're being followed. There was a bright light resonating from Gold's backpack and I got him to turn around. Now he wasn't smiling but instead he was confused.

I looked closely at his bag, before the light disappeared. There was a stunned silence, and Gold still held a clueless expression. The ground shook. In the distance, I spotted Ruby frantically running up the hill towards us.

"Sapphire." he breathed heavily. Yellow was right behind him, panting and she nodded. Red ran up the hill a few minutes later, with Sapphire on his back. It seemed like he could control his powers now.

We crowded around Sapphire's limp body which Red had lay on the ground, but in the dim light we could barely see anything. "She saved the Pachirisu." Ruby said, breaking the silence. Yellow looked thoughtfully at Ruby as he gazed at Sapphire with an unfamiliarly masculine look on his face.

_You're freaks of nature now, you can't go home._

The voice seemed to be in everyone's heads because all of us jumped at the same time.

_You're gonna have to fight. Or your loved ones will fade away one by one._

I heard Red stand abruptly from across the circle. Yellow had a scared look on her face. Blue looked ready to smash a window. The rest of them held a different expression. One you couldn't decipher.

_If you don't fight, we kill you. Don't try anything kids, you're going down. It's your life or theirs._

The voice didn't come back. We were all shocked. Sapphire woke with a start. She seemed to have heard as well. I saw Blue bite her lower lip, Gold's eyes blaze, Green and Red clench their fists. I stared at the sky, determined to oblige to the enemy's request. Fight. _Fight._

If that's all I have to do to protect all that's close to me, then I'll do it.

"Superheroes…" Sapph whispered, almost afraid. Ruby glanced at her before quickly looking away.

"We're gonna be just that." Red declared. "Superheroes."

He put his hand into the center of the circle, slowly; we all put our hands on top of his.

"Superheroes." We all said simultaneously, a grave expression on each of our faces.

"That sounds boring." Gold suddenly remarked. We all faced him. "This isn't a movie guys. Why don't we make up a better name?"

Typical Gold. Always attempting to brighten up a depressing situation. If only his mother could see him now.

Only 12 hours. That's how long it took for us to be where we are now. You may wonder how people can bond in such little time. I would never have imagined something like this. I'm not usually the type to care, but this was really something. Twelve hours, nine people made friends and four people received strange powers.

If this was what could happen in twelve hours, it makes me wonder what will happen in the time we remain a group of heroes.

**Okay, I officially have haters now don't I? *cries* All well, that's another chapter done!!!!! It's confusing, yes, but you'll have to read more if you want reasons, I'm not giving anything away :P Seeya for a while!!**


End file.
